


Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Horror, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m literally shaking and crying





	Night Out

Ciaran & Robert go out to drive under moonlight. they stop at on at a side of road. he turn to his boy and say: "baby, i love you very much" "what is it honey?" "our car is broken down. i think the engine is broken, ill walk and get some more fuel." "ok. ill stay here and look after our stereo. there have been news report of steres being stolen." "good idea. keep the doors locked no matter what. i love you sweaty"

so Robert left to get full for the car. after two hours Ciaran say "where is my baby, he was supposed to be back by now". then Ciaran here a scratching sound and a voice say "LET ME IN"

Karen doesn't do it and then after a while he goes to sleep. the next morning he wakes up and finds his boyfriend still not there. he gets out to check and man door hand hook car door.


End file.
